Voleurs
by inessia Yui
Summary: Deux voleurs, un seul tableau. Un arrangement est trouvé, mais pas au Goût de tous... Vous ne revez pas le chapitre 4 est là ! bonne lecture à tous
1. Chapitre 1: Un Musée Bien attractif

Disclamer : Ben malheuresement pas à moi, même si ça trotte pas mal dans ma ptite tête.

Genre : Yaoi. Vous attendez pas à ce que j'écrive un jour de l'hétéro, ça arrivera pas. Ou alors c'est que je me suis fichtrement bien cogné la tête et que plus rien n'est en place la dedant (((qui a dit c'est déjà pas en place ??? je vous ai entendu !!! ))) ou alors autre solution, c'est que je pond un scénar bien tordu… ce qui peu arriver.

Couple : arf c'est quoi cette question ? Lisez et vous saurez lol. Aller j'avoue 1x2 (ou inversement) et peut être un 3x4 par la suite. A voir. En tout cas je préviens maintenant, il y aura des Lemons. Pas dans ce premier chapitre, mais dès le deuxième si tout se passe bien. Homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Pourrez pas dire que j'ai pas prévenu.

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fic que je poste même si c'est pas la première que j'écrit, alors soyez indulgents please. Mon Dieu comme j'ai honte ! (((va se cacher dans un coin)))

P.S : je n'ai actuellement personne pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe gomen, alors faites pas gaffe. (Normalement doit pas y en avoir trop, je fais quand même attention à ce que j'écrit même si on dirait pas)

J'alterne entre deux points de vue, je n'ai pas fait de séparation, mais je pense que c'est ase compréhensible quand même. Mais comme c'est moi qui ait écrit, je n'ai pas d'avie exterieur alors si ca vous gène dites le moi.

Voila j'ai fini mon baratin alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

VOLEURS

Chapitre 1 : Un musée bien attractif

Une ombre se déplaça dans le couloir silencieux. Le musée était fermé depuis quatre heures déjà. Tous les visiteurs étaient partis, le conservateur était rentré chez lui, et les gardes… L'homme sourit. Les gardes, il s'en chargeait. Depuis trois jours déjà, le musée exposait une œuvre d'un peintre Italien mondialement reconnu, Venaria Eterni, appelé Les larmes d'un futur impossible. Une merveille de la nature. Un chef d'œuvre de qualité. Depuis le début de son exposition, il était venu le voir tous les jours. Il le voulait, et il l'aurait ! D'un pas souple, il contourna les colonnes de marbres de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, se dissimulant des caméras. L'obscurité était sa maîtresse, il savait s'en faire une alliée et ne serait pas repéré. De plus, sa tunique noire y était invisible. Rapide et léger, son pas le guida jusqu'à l'aile nord du bâtiment. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le tableau était là, à quelques mètres. Il n'avait qu'à faire un pas, pour entrer dans la pièce suivante et il le verrait.

Tac

Le cambrioleur tendit l'oreille. Il avait perçu un léger bruit devant lui. Figé, il écouta à nouveau. Ca ne pouvait pas être un gardien. Pas maintenant qu'il était si près du but ! D'après ses calculs le garde ne devait repasser dans cette partie du musée que dans deux heures !!! Le bruit se renouvela. Ca n'était pas un bruit de pas, mais plutôt une sorte de cliquetis familier. L'homme fit un pas et pénétra dans la salle d'exposition. Il se figea. Une ombre se mouvait devant le tableau convoité. Et le cliquetis n'était autre que le bruit d'un système d'alarme qu'on tente de passer. Une profonde colère naquit chez le cambrioleur. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? C'était son tableau ! C'était lui qui l'avait vu le premier ! L'autre n'avait pas à venir le voler avant lui ! Calmant ses pulsions meurtrières, il resta immobile dans un angle mort des caméras et observa son « collègue » passer toutes les sécurités. Après tout, si il pouvait gagner du temps et ne pas couper les alarmes, ça lui allait. Il n'aurait qu'à récupérer le tableau une fois que l'autre aurait fait tout le boulot. Aussi il s'accouda au mur et observa les mouvements souples et agiles de l'homme. Ses yeux descendirent sur le corps du second cambrioleur. Il portait une tunique semblable à la sienne qui le recouvrait entièrement et lui moulait la peau. Il pouvait deviner les muscles roulant sous la peau, tandis que l'homme dévissait le boîtier de la dernière sécurité qui le séparait encore de l'œuvre. Contrairement à lui, le visage du second cambrioleur était entièrement recouvert d'un masque noir, pourvu de deux trous pour les yeux. Mais il était trop loin pour discerner leur couleur. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, il s'en fichait. Voyant que l'homme s'apprêtait à décrocher le tableau du mur, il s'approcha et s'arrangea pour faire un minimum de bruit. Mais comme il l'avait prévu, l'homme se retourna vivement, en position de défense. Un sourire aux lèvres, il continua d'avancer.

Heero leva les poings au niveau de son visage, méfiant. Qui était cet homme ? D'après ses vêtements, ce n'était pas un garde, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il faisait le même genre de « métier » que lui. Il le détailla. Seuls son cou et sa tête étaient nus. Sa peau était pale, il avait des cheveux châtains retenus en un chignons serré, un visage doux et rieurs, surpreunant pour un voleur, ainsi que des yeux à couper le souffle. A la faible lueur de sa lampe torche, Heero vit qu'ils étaient violets. Une couleur si rare pour des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait. Si beaux… attirants. La voix de l'autre homme s'éleva. Cristalline, elle n'était pourtant qu'un murmure.

Bonjour…

…

Je crois que nous allons avoir un petit problème et je ne vois pas comment on pourrait se débrouiller.

… C'est quoi ton problème ? répondit-il durement

Apparemment nous sommes venus pour la même chose.

Heero se crispa. Comment ça ils étaient venus pour la même chose ? Sous entendait-il qu'il voulait aussi le tableau ?

Si tu veux ce tableau, vas te faire voir, j'étais là avant ! Grinça-t-il.

Son « collègue » rit doucement.

En effet, ça me paraît légitime.

Sa voix redevint sérieuse.

Mais ce n'est pas dans mes intentions de te laisser filer avec le tableau que je convoite.

Heero se crispa à nouveau, s'attendant à tout de la part de son adversaire.

Que comptes tu faire ?

Je pourrais par exemple t'attacher ici, et partir avec le tableau ! Les gardes te trouveraient et…

Tu oublies le fait que je connaisse ton visage. Par contre, si on fait le contraire…

S'il n'y a que ça qui te dérange …

Le garçon bondit en avant et arracha le masque de Heero. Celui-ci n'avait eut le temps d'esquisser aucun geste. « Rapide pensa-t-il. Dangereux »

Et voilà, rayonna le jeune homme rayonnant. Maintenant je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ce qu'il découvrait le laissait bouche bée. La peau du garçon était mate, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, retombaient doucement sur le front du garçon, cachant ses yeux d'un bleu foncé, presque noir. Cobalt était leur couleur exacte. Envoûtant. Le bleu de la surprise laissait maintenant place au noir de la colère. Son visage était fin, sa peau semblait douce et sensuelle, et il avait les traits asiatiques d'un japonais. Métis. Attirant. Cherchant à reprendre contenance, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et chercha un sujet de discutions. N'importe quoi qui cacherait son trouble.

Et euh… tu est rentré comment dans le musée ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait !! Il n'était pas venu faire la causette tout de même !!! Autant lui proposer d'aller boire un verre ! Quel con il était quand il s'y mettait !

…

Juste pour savoir ! C'est une question de métier !

Maintenant qu'il avait posé la question, autant avoir la réponse. Qui sait, ça pourrait l'aider lors d'un futur cass ! Soupirant, Heero reprit sa tache et répondit qu'une voie neutre, occultant parfaitement la présence de l'homme dans son dos.

Les toits.

Ah oui… j'y ai bien pensé, mais ça me semblait un peu risqué ! J'ai préféré passer par les bouches d'aération.

…

Un moment de silence suivit. Le jeune homme en profita pour dévorer des yeux son « collègue ». Le baudrier qui lui avait sûrement servi pour descendre du toit du musée était encore serré autour de sa taille. Un sourire en coin, il resta ainsi, le laissant travailler.

Heero en avait assez. Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'il l'observait. Il sentait le regard du garçon posé sur lui à chaque instant, et cela commençait à l'énerver. Un mouvement dans son dos le surprit. Enfin, il bougeait ! Mais le mouvement que jeune homme exécuta n'était pas celui qu'il attendait. En effet, Je jeune homme s'était approché et avait passé sa main sur sa joue, effleurant sa peau des doigts. Prêt à craquer, Heero se retourna.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Siffla-t-il

C'est simple, je t'examine. Déclara le jeune homme en se reculant, le tenant à bouts de bras, et laissant glisser son regard sur le torse du japonais, puis plus bas.

Je ne suis pas une bête de foire ou un…

Le baudrier c'est chiant. Douloureux pour un homme s'il est mal ajusté… Mais ça a un avantage déclara son interlocuteur, sans se soucier de ce qui venait d'être dit. Ca met nos atouts en valeur …

Heero en resta bouche bée. Il regarda ce que le voleur regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Le jeune homme avait fixé son regard sur son entre jambe et ne le lâchait plus des yeux. Heero se dégagea de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur lui et se retourna. Il ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre, mais n'était pas sûr que ça lui plaise, loin de là ! Les mains sur les hanches, l'autre était resté derrière lui. Heero ne vit pas le large sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du garçon. S'il l'avait vu, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas aimé.

Je viens d'avoir une idée, annonça-t-il d'une voix suave et plus grave que précédemment. Je vais te laisser ce tableau.

Heero tourna la tête et le regarda, suspicieux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire celui qui lui faisait face.

Tu ne me crois pas ? Pourtant, je te jure que c'est vrai.

Son sourire s'agrandit, une lueur de désir s'allumant dans ses yeux mauves.

Je viens de trouver un autre chef d'œuvre… Et celui là, je compte bien l'avoir. Oh Oui ! Je te jure que je ne le laisserai pas m'échapper !!!

A suivre…

Bon bah voila. Chapitre 1 terminé … dites moi ce que vous en pensez ça me ferait plaisir Ce n'est que le début et la mise en place et c'est pas souvent très drôle à lire, mais j'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées pour après et si vous avez des remarques à faire, en bien comme en mal, dites le je ferais mon possible pour m'améliorer.

Encore un détail. Je n'ai pas encore édité ma page perso, mais ca vient. Je le ferais une fois que j'aurais mangé, il est tout de même... 13h17... m'étonne pas que mon estomac gronde

Aller, A bientôt


	2. Chapitre 2: Duo Maxwell pour vous servir

Disclamer : toujours pas à moi, j'ai beau essayé de soudoyer ça marche pas

Genre : Yaoi ATENTION LEMON ou plutôt viol. Yen aura pas à tous les chapitres je vous rassure. (Ou peut être que ça vous déçoit ? bande de pervers !)

Couples : … yen a encore qui se posent la question ? Un petit 2x1 pour Didi TENSHI (et un peu pour moi en passant ) toujours pas de 3+4, sont pas encore arrivés mais ça viendra en temps voulu

Baratin de l'auteur : Merci pour les petites rewiews ça m'a fait très plaisir. Tellement que ça m'a motivé pour écrire ce second chapitre dans la journée faut le faire hein ? Et merci à tous les lecteurs en général, qu'ils donnent leur avis ou non. Donc eh bien pour ceux qui attendaient une suite la voila. J'espère qu'elle ne vous déplaira pas. Je commence fort. Promis dans le chapitre 3 je développe l'histoire (oui il y en a une )

Sinon je n'ai toujours personne pour me corriger, faites pas gaffe aux fautes. Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé d'améliorer la présentation pour que vous lisiez mieux les Dialogues. j'ai remarqué que c'était pas très pratique dans le précédent et vous fait mes plus plates excuses. J'espère que ca vous aidera.

Enfin, si vous avez des idées, des remarques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**VOLEURS**

**Chapitre 2 : Duo Maxwell pour vous servir**

Son sourire s'agrandit, une lueur de désir s'allumant dans ses yeux mauves.

"Je viens de trouver un autre chef d'œuvre… Et celui là, je compte bien l'avoir. Oh oui Je te jure que je ne le laisserai pas m'échapper !!!

"Si tu penses au Van Gogh, n'ai pas peur, je ne le volerai pas. J'en ai déjà 3 chez moi et celui qui est entreposé ici n'est pas l'un de mes préférés. A vrai dire, il m'en manque encore un pour faire mon bonheur. Mais celui-là est exposé à Paris. Ca fait un peu loin de Tokyo à mon goût. Et même si cela ne me déplairait pas de faire un petit voyage en France, je ne peux pas pour le moment. Les contraintes de mon travail… déclara son interlocuteur en se retournant pour refaire face à la peinture.

Le jeune homme châtain sourit de plus bel.

"Je ne parlais pas du Van Gogh…

"Et bien peu importe, prends ce que tu veux. Je n'ai envie que de celui-ci

"… C'est proposé si gentiment, je ne peux pas refuser.

D'un pas, il franchit la distance qui le séparait encore de sa proie. D'une main, il l'attira en arrière, le bloquant contre son corps, alors que l'autre cherchait l'entrée de la combinaison, souhaitant désespérément se mettre en contact avec la peau souple et satinée qu'il avait déjà pu toucher. Mais il voulait plus. Seulement le japonais ne semblait pas être du même avis. Il se retourna vivement et le repoussa durement.

"Mais ça va pas ! s'écria-t-il avec colère ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, le jeune homme châtain s'avança de nouveau. Ses yeux auparavant violine, avaient pris une teinte plus rouge qui ne plut pas au Japonais.

"Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que je ne laisserai pas ma nouvelle proie m'échapper. Tu seras mon trophée…

Et à nouveau, il se jeta sur Heero. Cette fois, il cola sa bouche à celle du métis pour le faire taire, et passa l'une de ses mains dans le dos de sa victime, lui bloquant en même temps un bras et toute tentative de fuite. Il le sentait se crisper et se débattre contre lui.

Il resserra sa prise. De sa langue, il alla caresser les lèvres douces de son compagnon forcé, et quémanda l'ouverture de sa bouche. Voyant que l'accès lui restait refusé, il happa la lèvre inférieure du japonais et la mordit cruellement. Dans un cri de douleur, Heero entrouvrit les lèvres. Il en profita et fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire, la lui imposant profondément. Heero tenta un mouvement de recul, bien vite arrêté par la seconde main du voleur qui se posa sur sa nuque et le maintint contre lui d'une pression brutale. La langue du cambrioleur explorait sa bouche dans des mouvements rapides et saccadés, cherchait celle de l'asiatique et jouait avec, bien que celle-ci tenta par tous les moyens pour lui échapper. Le goût du sang se mêlait à leur salive, rendant leur échange encore plus violent. Heero détourna le visage pour échapper au jeune homme. Quand il y arriva, se fut pour sentir la bouche du garçon se déplacer sur la peau de son visage. Joue, oreille, mâchoire, cou… Partout où elle pouvait accéder, elle s'y posait. La main du jeune homme descendit. Elle passa sur ses fesses, ses cuisses, et remonta sur son entrejambe, où il appliqua de légers appuis, à pressions et intervalles irréguliers. Heero sentit son cœur louper un battement. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

"A.. Arrête ! Murmura-t-il

Un claquement de langue suivit la demande.

"Je t'avais prévenu. Je te l'avais dit que je prendrais ce que je voudrai. C'est toi qui me l'a dit. C'est aussi toi que je veux.

Heero commença à avoir peur. Comment ça « il le prendrait » ? Il n'était tout de même pas sérieux …si ? Le cambrioleur plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles du japonais pour un échange encore plus provocateur que le précédent. Simultanément, il le fit reculer et le bloqua contre le mur. Il attrapa les deux poignets du japonais dans une main, au dessus de sa tête, et resserra sa prise aussi fort que possible, tandis que son autre main cherchait quelque chose à sa ceinture. Deux secondes plus tard, la deuxième main remontait vers la première, et Heero sentit une lanière se resserrer autour de ses poignets, lui cisaillant la peau. Un gémissement de protestation s'éleva de sa gorge.

"Chut… C'est de ta faute, si tu te laissais faire, je ne serais pas obligé d'en arriver là…

Avec sourire machiavélique, il lui crocheta l'arrière du genou, ce qui eut comme effet de le faire tomber à terre. Rapide, il le força à s'allonger sur le dos et s'assis sur son bassin. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps du japonais, sans que celui-ci puisse y échapper. Passant sur les abdominaux crispés, elles remontèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine et enfin sur sa gorge nue. D'un mouvement sec, Il fit descendre la fermeture éclair de la tunique noire, jusqu'à l'aine. Il écarta les pans de la combinaison sur les côtés et se redressa pour contempler le corps de son compagnon. La peau était mate comme sur son visage, et ne souffrait d'aucune imperfection. Entièrement imberbe, le torse était musclé à souhait et semblait ne demander qu'à être caressé. Il ne se fit pas prier. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il ferma ses yeux violines voilés par le désir et laissa ses doigts effleurer lentement la peau, la savourant. Il pouvait deviner le japonais se tortiller sous ses caresses dans l'espoir d'y échapper. C'était peine perdue. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il le lui fallait entier. Aussi, il sortit une lame de l'une de ses poches et tailla les manches de façon à pouvoir lui retirer la tunique entière. Dans des gestes précipités, il desserra le baudrier qui ne tarda pas à valser, vite rejoint pas la combinaison. Le jeune homme se releva en expirant lentement. Jamais il n'avait vu un corps pareil. C'était le corps qu'il avait toujours voulu posséder, et maintenant il était allongé devant lui, soumis. Il s'accorda quelques instants pour l'admirer mais bientôt il sentit un feu naître dans son bas ventre, une chaleur se répandre dans ses entrailles et rapidement, sa propre combinaison devint bien trop moulante et serrée à son goût. Avec des gestes précipités, il fit glisser son vêtement sur sa peau et l'envoya rejoindre le baudrier. Félin, il s'allongea sur son partenaire et apposa sa marque dans le cou de celui-ci. Il lécha la peau, aspira, jusqu'à ce que la zone soit rouge et qu'il fut sûr de laisser une trace. Capricieuse, sa langue descendit sur le sein du garçon, alors que sa main s'occupait du second bouton de chair. Il joua avec quelques instants, et le mordit violemment. Heero ne pu retenir un cri de douleur. Une larme perla sous ses paupières.

"Arrête ! S'il te plait !!! Supplia-t-il.

Amusé, le cambrioleur continua son avancée. Ses doigts dessinaient des arabesques sur la peau, descendant toujours. Ses mains se posèrent sur les fesses du jeune homme, alors qu'il prenait le sexe du japonais en bouche. De surprise, celui-ci se cambra, enfonçant son sexe plus profondément encore.

"Non… implora-t-il.

Le natté entama des vas et viens irréguliers, sur la hampe du japonais. Avec sa main, il s'activait en même temps sur sa propre verge, avivant son désir. C'est avec joie qu'il sentit le sexe du garçon commencer à durcir entre ses lèvres. De la langue, il titilla le gland du garçon, caressant ses testicules de sa main libre. Le sentant enfin près à exploser, il reprit le sexe en bouche et aspira rapidement. Heero éjacula. Sadique, le cambrioleur garda la semence dans sa bouche et s'approcha des lèvres du garçon. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, déversant son sperme dans la gorge du japonais. Il le sentit réprimer un sanglot, mais ne quitta pas ses lèvres avant d'être certain qu'il ait avalé. Gourmand, il lui lécha la joue où un filet de sperme avait glissé. Il lui lécha les lèvres et redescendit vers l'intimité du garçon. Caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il lui écarta les jambes et les releva sur ses épaules. Comprenant ce qui l'attendait, Heero paniqua. Il ne voulait pas ! Et l'autre semblait très sérieux ! Trop !

"NON !!! NON !!! PAS CA !!!! JE T'EN PRIE !!!! Hurla-t-il, se débattant de plus bel.

Ses supplications s'arrêtèrent là. D'une poussée, le châtain l'avait pénétré, sans préparation. Heero crispa ses poignets et se figea. Il sentait la douleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle était si violente… Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça ! Le natté n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il était déjà si excité qu'il se retenait à grand peine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, Heero avait la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Il avait retenu sa respiration et ne bougeait plus, sans doute dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur qui devait être la sienne. Les muscles de son intimité étaient crispés sur son sexe, rendant toute pénétration difficile. Sans attendre que le jeune homme s'habitue à sa présence en lui, il entama un mouvement de vas et viens rapide, progressant et approfondissant sa pénétration à chaque coup de boutoir. Heero hurla. Dans un mouvement désespéré, il tenta d'échapper à la torture en reculant légèrement son bassin. Mais comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, le natté posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le rapprocha encore de lui, augmentant leur proximité. A chaque fois qu'il se replaçait en lui, Heero gémissait de douleur. Ses gémissements excitaient au plus haut point son partenaire qui accéléra encore la cadence de ses allées venues et sa progression en lui. Enfin, dans un râle de délivrance, Le natté se relâcha, et s'écroula sur le buste du japonais. Sa respiration était saccadée, les battements de son cœur rapides. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, reprenant son souffle, et profitant de la chaleur de leurs deux corps accolés. Au dessus d'eux, accroché au mur, le tableau qui avait provoqué leur rencontre les dominait. Il représentait deux hommes s'embrassant passionnément. Leurs corps s'entremêlaient, et se fondaient, comme s'ils cherchaient à ne faire plus qu'un. Des larmes roulaient sur leurs joues, déchirantes, alors que derrière eux, d'autres hommes aux visages rageurs tentaient de les séparer. Le peintre avait magnifiquement bien représenté les sentiments des deux hommes. Amour, Passion, Tristesse, Désespoir, Douleur, Crainte d'être séparés. On pouvait imaginer leur volonté de faire durer leur baiser le plus longtemps possible. Leur dernier baiser.

Quand il eut retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal, le natté se redressa et se mit en quête de sa combinaison, qu'il remit rapidement. Meurtrit, Heero n'avait pas bougé. Il se sentait vide, incapable de faire ne serais-ce qu'un geste. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, silencieuses. Rhabillé, le voleur se rapprocha de son partenaire et s'assit doucement à ses côtés. Ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte améthyste du départ, celle qui avait tellement plut au jeune homme. Dans un état second, il le vit s'accroupir auprès de lui et se pencher au dessus de son visage. Heero ferma les yeux. Il sentit la bouche du jeune homme se poser sur sa joue et laper l'une des nombreuses perles d'eau qui glissaient sur sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux. D'une caresse sur sa peau, le natté sécha ses pleurs. Il avait fait tout cela avec des gestes lents et tendres, radicalement opposés à ceux qu'il avait eut auparavant. Sa voie douce s'éleva dans un souffle, sans qu'il cesse ses tendres caresses sur sa peau.

"Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Heero ne répondit pas. S'il n'était pas capable de le deviner, alors il n'avait rien à lui dire. L'autre semblait ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Quand il le vit se pencher à nouveau, Heero n'eut pas la force de tourner la tête. De toute façon, pensa-t-il, ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de faire ce qu'il voulait. Après ce qu'il venait de subir, que pouvait-il empêcher ? Les lèvres douces du natté se posèrent sur les siennes, blessées. Il s'attendait à un nouveau baiser aussi fougueux que le premier qu'ils avaient échangé, mais il fut surpris par la douceur dont l'autre fit preuve. Sa langue ne fit que frôler la sienne dans un ballet lent. Elle caressa son palet, reprit son jeu d'exploration et se retira. Se redressant, Le natté sectionna les liens qui retenaient les poignets d'Heero à l'aide de sa lame et se releva entièrement. Dans un dernier murmure, il disparut.

"Duo Maxwell, pour vous servir.

A suivre…

… Aie Aie mon Dieu ! C'est moi qu'ais écrit ça ?

_/ouais c'est toi …. Ca fait peur hein ?/_ petite voix bien ironique

Arf mon Pauvre Heero…

_/ouais… Faut pas rêver, il va pas te pardonner si facilement… Ni l'autre avec ses couteaux d'ailleurs…l'a pas l'air très heureux d'avoir violé son namoureux !/_

Suis pas dans la merde :( … Rewiew ? Le prochain chapitre arrive, déjà bien construit dans ma tête et j'y développe l'histoire, promis

Vous remarquerez tout comme moi j'en suis sure, que les gardiens sont sourds, parce que n'empêche, le Heero il a de la voix alors hurler dans un musée vide ou ça résonne super fort sans qu'aucun gardien ne rapplique … Ben je vois que cette explication (ou comment l'auteur se dénigre elle-même)

Ah ! Petite Note **IMPORTANTE** histoire de vous éviter (peut être) des heures de recherches inutiles

Ne cherchez pas le tableau sur Internet, il n'existe que dans ma petite tête…


	3. Chapter 3: Deux vies

Disclamer : toujours pas à moi, j'ai beau essayé de soudoyer ça marche pas, et malheuresement on me les a pas offert pour noel

Genre : Yaoi. PAs de lemon dans ce chapitre. d'ici deux chapitres peut être si tout se passe bien.

Couples :1+2, c'est incontournable chez moi, tout comme le 3+4. Ces deux derniers fot leur apparition dans ce chapitre.

Baratin de l'auteur : Me revoila après une longue absence je l'avoue. Pardonnez moi. Pour ma défense je dirais que mes concours commencent dans deux semaines et que depuis 2 mois j'ai l'esprit très basé sur les cours, au point de délaisser mes fics. Et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de poster ce chapitre même si ca fait déja un certain moment qu'il est prèt. Encore pardon. J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu trop de monde en route. Merci pour les rewiews. Je crois que je n'ai pas répondu a tout le monde mais croyez moi ca me fait très plaisir de recevoir vos commentaires. Merci aussi à tous les autres lecteurs qui m'ont lu.

Sinon je n'ai toujours personne pour me corriger, faites pas gaffe aux fautes.

Enfin, si vous avez des idées, des remarques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

**VOLEURS **

**Chapitre 3 : Deux vies.**

Heero fut réveillé le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, par le cri strident de son réveil. Il ouvrit lentement un œil et regarda le cadrant lumineux. 6h15. Il fit taire l'alarme et passa doucement une main devant son visage en grognant. Lentement, il se redressa, mais frémit quand une douleur lui paralysa les muscles. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire. Le Musée, le tableau, … le voleur. Heero ne se souvenait pas vraiment comment il avait réussi à rentrer chez lui après que son « partenaire » se fut enfui, le laissant seul. C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas rencontré de garde. Il voulut croire à un cauchemar, mais le tableau était bien là, devant lui, preuve de ce qu'il s'était passé. Heero se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla devant la glace et scruta son reflet. Sa lèvre inférieure avait gonflé et une trace de sang avait séché à la commissure de ses lèvres. De plus, il avait un total de trois suçons sur le corps, et… à chaque fois qu'il esquissait un geste, son corps l'élançait, partant de son intimité et remontant jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Il se glissa dans sa douche et laissa l'eau brûlante ruisseler sur sa peau. Des larmes amères vinrent se mêler au jet d'eau. Quand il se sentit enfin propre, Heero se sécha rapidement, passant la serviette doucement sur les zones encore sensibles, et s'habilla des vêtements les moins moulants qu'il put trouver dans sa garde robe. Un café chaud agrémenté de quelques croissants fit office de petit déjeuné et il se prépara pour rejoindre son lieu de travail. Il enfila un blouson de motard et prit un casque d'une main. De l'autre, il attrapa une sacoche et ferma la porte de son appartement. Enfin il descendit à son garage. A l'intérieur trônait une splendide moto bleu nuit. Passant à côté, Heero tendit la main pour caresser le flan de métal.

_ Wing … Toi au moins tu ne me fera pas de mal… Peut-être même que tu pourras soulager mon cœur et mon esprit.

Il glissa sa sacoche dans le topcase de l'engin et sortit sa moto dans la rue. Sur un établi, il attrapa une paire de gants de cuir noir qu'il enfila, et ferma la porte du garage. Heero regarda sa montre. 7h25. Sachant qu'il ne commençait à bosser qu'à 8h00, il avait une demi-heure de liberté. Une virée sur Wing le soulagerait. Il enfila le casque de moto et fit ronronner le moteur de l'engin entre ses cuisses. Ce ronronnement familier le rassura. Il démarra en trombe.

Le détour qu'il avait fait avec la moto lui avait remis les idées en place. Filer à 150km/h sur des routes de rase campagne lui faisait toujours autant plaisir. Mais il avait du se résoudre à emprunter le chemin de son lieu de travail, la mort dans l'âme. Il savait ce qui l'attendait et cela ne l'enchantait pas. Il roula dans le parking à une vitesse, « raisonnable » et coupa le moteur devant un abri en taule grise. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais il s'estimait déjà heureux d'avoir un endroit relativement sécurisant et sec pour laisser l'engin. Il sortit une clef de son blouson, ouvrit la porte de l'abri et rentra Wing à l'intérieur. Une dernière caresse sur le flan chaud de la moto, et il ressortit. A peine avait-il fait un pas dehors que deux mains enserraient sa taille.

_ Réléna, mon amour, attend au moins que je ferme la porte !

Heero se dégagea de l'étreinte et ferma la porte à clef. Enfin, il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui s'était jeté sur lui dès son arrivée. Elle avait des cheveux châtains très clairs lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses yeux étaient bleus et à ses vêtements soignés, on devinait facilement qu'elle appartenait à une famille aisée.

_ Heero, mon chéri, je me suis fait du souci. Tu ne m'as pas appelé hier soir. J'ai eut peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose.

Heero retint une grimasse et sourit à la jeune fille.

_ Que voudrais tu qu'il me soit arrivé ? A part me faire choper dans un musée par un taré, je ne vois pas, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

_ Je ne sais pas… Peut être que la police…

_ La police ? s'écria-t-il vivement. Pourquoi la police viendrait-elle me voir ????

_ Je ne sais pas, … peut être un excès de vitesse avec cet engin fou… Par exemple ou…

Heero eut un soupir et se rasséréna. Un instant il avait eut peur qu'elle ne se soit rendu compte de quelque chose. Réléna Peacekraft était l'une de ses collègues, mais aussi sa fiancée depuis bientôt trois mois.

Ils s'étaient connus lors de son arrivée à Tokyo et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Cela allait faire 4 ans. Bien sûr, Réléna et sa famille n'étaient absolument pas au courant de ses passes temps favoris, à savoir se balader de nuit dans des musées et bijouteries de luxe.

_ Voyons Réléna ! Ma moto ne m'a pas été envoyée par le diable ! C'est une machine très puissante et de qualité exceptionnelle, que je chéris, C'est la prunelle de mes yeux. De plus, tu sais bien que je ne dépasse jamais les limites de vitesse !

Réléna soupira

_ Je sais bien que tu ne ferais rien pour contourner la loi mon chéri. Mais ça me fait toujours peur de te voir sur cette moto. Elle finira par t'éloigner de moi !

Heero tiqua au mot « loi », puis se pencha vers la jeune fille.

_ Je suis désolé Réléna, je dois y aller. Je suis déjà en retard.

Il lui embrassa rapidement les lèvres et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

_ HEERO ! Le rappela-t-elle.

Il se retourna pour écouter ses dernières paroles

_ Ca tien toujours pour vendredi ???

Il sourit à la question

_ Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas annuler maintenant ! Fêter l'anniversaire de notre rencontre, c'est important pour moi, tu le sais bien !!!

D'un pas souple, il se retourna et disparut

Duo se réveilla vers 10h00, comme d'habitude. Il paressa au lit pendant plus d'une demi-heure et décida à se lever. D'un pas traînant, il se prépara un petit déjeuné gastronomique et l'englouti en un rien de temps. Ayant rechargé ses batteries, le natté entra en trombe dans sa salle de bain, enclencha un disc sur le lecteur CD qui trônait sur un meuble, et sauta dans sa douche en chantant à tue tête des airs rocks du moment. Avec douceur, il enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux attachés et les détacha avec des gestes lents et précis. Libérés, ses cheveux châtains vinrent balayer le haut de ses cuisses. Enfin, il ferma les yeux et se débarrassa de toute la sueur qui recouvrait son corps depuis la veille en laissant couler l'eau brûlante sur sa peau blanche. A midi, il sortit de la salle d'eau et mit une pizza au four. Il s'habilla avec minutie, choisissant dans son armoire un pantalon noir en cuir et un haut de coton de la même couleur plutôt moulant. Enfin il s'affala devant son téléviseur avec sa pizza devant lui, attendant l'heure de partir au travail. Il zappa sur plusieurs chaînes jusqu'à 14h00, eut une rapide et pitoyable tentative de rangement de l'appartement, le mettant plus à sac qu'autre chose, et partit enfin à son travail, faisant claquer la porte de l'appartement. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il enfila une veste de cuir, une paire de gants cloutés, et attrapa un casque noir avec des flammes rouges, orangées sur le côté droit. Duo se dirigea vers sa droite et entra dans un garage automobile.

_ Tient salut Duo ! Retenti une voix dès qu'il passa le seuil d'entré.

_ Salut ! Elle va bien ma chérie ?

_ T'inquiètes pas, ta bécane est en sécurité ici ! Tu devrais le savoir ! Depuis le temps que tu me la laisses tous les soirs, tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi ?

_ Askaiï ! je ne ferai Jamais confiance à personne pour la surveillance de Death !

L'homme qui avait parlé sourit. En entendant le jeune homme entrer, il était sortit de sous la voiture qu'il examinait. Il était plutôt grand, et semblait avoir la trentaine. Il avait de grands yeux bleus rieurs et des cheveux mi long d'un brun foncé. Ses mains étaient fines et ses doigts très souples, mais forts, ce qui leur permettait de passer partout, très utile pour le travail qu'il faisait. Il s'essuya les mains sur une combinaison bleue et du pouce, indiqua à Duo l'arrière du garage.

_ Elle est là où tu l'as laissé, personne n'y a touché, personne sinon moi ne s'en est approché. Personne ne l'a vu, et personne ne sait qu'elle est là ! ri-t-il.

_ Bien !

Duo passa en courant devant son ami et ne s'arrêta que devant une magnifique moto noire. Comme sur le casque, Des flammes semblaient lécher son flanc droit. Heureux, il enfourcha Death et resta un instant ainsi. Un coup d'œil à sa montre le résolu à enfiler son casque et mettre les voiles. Il était déjà en retard. Il fit rugir le moteur et repassa devant Askaiï qui s'était rallongé sous sa voiture. Il ressortit la tête au moment où, sortant du garage, Duo se mettait en équilibre sur la roue arrière et lui adressa un ultime signe de la main, accompagné d'une vive accélération. Le jeune homme le trouvait bien gai aujourd'hui, mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'avec son éternel sourire. En riant, Duo prit la direction du restaurant quatre étoiles « les milles et unes nuits ».

Heero sortit de sa salle de classe à la sonnerie de 15h00. Ses élèves avaient été chiant toute la journée, et heureusement qu'il n'avait plus de cours à donner. Il n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de ses prochains élèves. Professeur de Japonais, ce n'était pas relaxant. Soupirant, il descendit les escaliers en boitillant, tenant les copies de contrôle à la main. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution que de faire des contrôles à toutes les classes qu'il avait eues dans la journée pour calmer ses élèves. La méthode était peut être radicale, mais efficace. Ils avaient vite été refroidis. Une voix grave et posée s'éleva dans son dos.

_ Ca ne va pas Heero ?

L'interpellé se retourna et fit face à une jeune homme de son age. Il se tenait en haut des escaliers et tenait dans ses mains une pile incroyable de feuilles et de livres. Il portait un pantalon de lin clair et un gilet noir très serré sur ses abdominaux. Ses cheveux d'un brun roux étaient coupés cours sauf une mèche qui cachait l'un de ses yeux d'un vert profond. Il avait un visage ovale et pâle, était plus grand qu'Heero, un caractère patient mais ferme, ce qui plaisait à ses élèves.

_ Trowa ! Tu as fini tes cours ?

_ Oui, la classe des 564 est en voyage d'SVT. Ils ne rentrent que dans deux jours. Mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

_ Allons bon ! Tu me vois de dos et tu en déduis tout de suite que je ne vais pas bien. Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait croire ça ?

_… Premièrement, je te connais par cœur. Je te rappelle que nous nous connaissons depuis… combien de temps déjà ? Ah oui ! 21 ans. Deuxièmement, tu ne m'as pas entendu approcher, ce que tu ne manques pas de faire habituellement. De plus, j'ai eut beau t'appeler, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Troisièmement tu boites. Quatrièmement… Quatrièmement… Ah merde, tu me fais chier ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas au lieu de me faire tourner en bourrique !

Heero rit doucement. Il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher grand chose à son meilleur ami.

_ Premièrement, heureusement que tu ne me connais pas par cœur, sinon tu partirais en courant. Deuxièmement, il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que si je ne t'ai pas entendu, c'est peut être que je ne voulais pas t'entendre ? Le taquina-t-il. Et troisièmement, si je boite, c'est que je suis tombé dans …mes escaliers. La douleur me remonte des euh… fessiers ! Jusqu'au bas du dos.

Trowa sembla s'inquiéter. Herro le vit froncer les sourcils, ce qui était plutôt démonstratifs venant de son ami le silencieux. Heero reprit son chemin. La conversation prenait une tournure qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir.

_ Rien de grave, rassure toi. Juste un bleu peut être.

Trowa ne dit plus rien. Continuant de parler ils se dirigèrent vers le parking.

_ Comment ça va avec Réléna ?

_ Bien. Elle s'est fait du souci hier parce que je ne l'ai pas appelé.

_ Ah… elle a peut être peur que tu n'ai vu quelqu'un d'autre !

_ Dans ce cas, ce serait vraiment n'importe quoi !

_ Qui sait ! Elle est peut-être jalouse et possessive à un tel point que dès que tu vivras avec elle, elle ne voudra plus que tu me voies !

_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

_ Et peut être même qu'elle te fera du chantage pour…

_ C'est fini tes bêtises oui ?

Trowa rit de bon cœur. C'était un jeu entre eux deux qu'ils avaient instauré depuis un bon moment déjà. Asticoter l'autre était un vrai bonheur.

_ En tout cas, t'auras intérêt à m'inviter pour le mariage !

Heero se crispa.

_ Le mariage ?

_ Oui, c'est une cérémonie qui vise à unir deux personnes au sein d'un couple. Ca se passe à la mairie et souvent, après, les deux mariés vont à l'église pour…

_Je sais ce qu'est un mariage, merci bien ! Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit pour bientôt. Nous sommes encore trop jeunes et…

_ Hey, je ne disais pas ça pour t'affoler, je plaisantais !!! S'écria Le jeune Homme devant l'état de panique dans lequel il avait plongé son ami. C'était pour t'embêter ! Calme toi !

_ Ouais, je … ouais ! Je suis calme.

_ J'vois ça ouais !

Trowa se mit à rire machiavéliquement.

_ Au moins, maintenant je sais ce qui peu te faire peur ! Je te ferais chanter ! J'obtiendrai de toi tout ce que je veux !

Heero soupira. Après s'être séparé de son ami, Heero remonta sur sa moto et prit le chemin du centre ville. Le lycée Yotsubada était très proche du bourg et des supermarchés. Il en profiterait pour faire quelques courses avant de rentrer corriger ses copies. Mais quelque chose le tracassait. Le Mariage ? Avec Réléna ? Il n'y avait encore jamais réfléchi. Il lui semblait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se marier. Bien sûr, sa relation avec l'héritière Peacekraft était sérieuse, mais si la jeune fille lui demandait de se marier, que répondrait-t-il ? L'aimait-il assez pour s'engager sérieusement avec elle ? Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit qu'à la dernière minute la moto noire venir dans le sens contraire à une vitesse pas vraiment raisonnable. Il fit un écart pour ne pas la gêner et le conducteur lui adressa un signe de la main pour le remercier. Heero y répondit et tourna dans une rue adjacente.

15h15. Duo était encore en retard. Le patron du « mille et unes nuits », rangea sa montre a gousset dans une poche intérieure et tourna en rond en pestant.

_ Quand apprendra-t-il à être à l'heure ? Ce garçon n'a aucun sens des politesses. Je vais le renvoyer, ça lui fera les pieds.

Un jeune garçon marchait derrière l'homme en rongeant ses ongles.

_ Il va arriver monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas le renvoyer, c'est lui qui attire la plupart de vos clients. Si vous le virez, il trouvera une place ailleurs, mais tous les clients le suivront.

L'homme grogna une fois de plus et se dirigea vers les cuisines. A ce moment là, un crissement de pneus se fit entendre dans la rue, un cri de protestation et le moteur d'une moto s'éteignit. Les deux personnes se figèrent sur le seuil de la salle et se tournèrent vers l'entrée du restaurant. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas quelques instants plus tard sur un jeune homme qu'aucun des deux n'eut de mal à reconnaître. Le patron soupira et se dirigea vers Duo.

_ Monsieur Maxwell…. COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE VOUS DIRE DE NE PAS PASSER PAR L'ENTREE DU RESTAURANT ! IL Y A UNE PORTE DE SERVICE POUR LES EMPLOYES ! De plus, …. QUE FAITES VOUS DANS CET ACCOUTREMENT ? NOUS OUVRONS DANS DIX MINUTES ET VOUS N'ETES PAS CHANGE ! ALLEZ VOUS HABILLER CORRECTEMENT !!!

Duo regarda ses vêtements de cuire et soupira. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient ses vêtements ? Ils étaient normaux pourtant ? Il secoua la tête de consternation et ses cheveux détachés vinrent lui balayer les bras.

_ ET ATTACHEZ MOI SES CHEVEUX NON DE NON !

Sur ses dernières paroles, il disparut surveiller les dernières préparations. Dès qu'il se fut éclipsé, le jeune garçon s'approcha à son tour de Duo, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu devrais faire plus attention et faire un effort pour arriver à l'heure, il finira par vraiment te foutre dehors.

_Il le feras pas, il sait que ce ne serait pas bon pour son commerce, assura Duo, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

Le garçon soupira.

_ Tu sais que je m'inquiète…

Duo le détailla. Il portait déjà sa tenue de travail, à savoir une chemise blanche immaculée et un pantalon à pinces noir. Ses cheveux ondulés d'un blonds rayonnant encadraient son visage jovial et frôlaient sa nuque à chacun de ses mouvements gracieux. Son visage ovale était fin et ses yeux d'un bleu pale envoûtant.

_ Je sais Quatre. Je sais. Ne t'en fait pas.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et le blond soupira. Il se mit face à lui et lui donna une bonne tape sur le front.

_ Espèce d'imbécile ! Ca sert à rien que je me face du souci pour un mec pareil ! T'es trop bête ! T'es même pas capable de t'occuper de toi tout seul ! C'est pour ça que je joue le rôle de nounou !

Duo se mit à rire.

_ C'est pas drôle ! A 21 ans t'es encore qu'un grand gamin ! Pesta-t-il.

Il fit mine de réfléchir un moment.

_ JE SAIS ! Je sais comment tu vas me dédommager de tous les tracas que tu me causes !

Duo eut soudain l'air très sérieux. Il prenait très à cœur son ami et savait que quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait, même s'il lui fallait user de tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. C'était une vraie tête de mule !

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux demanda-t-il méfiant.

_ Le tableau !

_… Le tableau ?

_ Le tableau !

_ …Quel tableau ?

_ le tableau !

_ .. Mais.. euh… le tableau ? Celui que j'ai volé il y a deux mois ????? Espéra-t-il.

_ TU ME PRENDS POUR UN IMBECIL ?????

_ Moi ???? nooooooon !

_ Je te signale que tous les journaux parlent du vol d'un tableau. « Les larmes d'un futur impossible » Je veux ….ce tableau !

_ Mais euh… Quatichou… je …

_ Je…. Veux…. Ce …. TABLEAU

_ Comment dire…. Euh… Mon poussin, je n'ai pas ce tableau.

_ JE VEUX….comment ça t'as pas ce tableau ? T'as été le voler oui ou non ?

_ Ben, j'y ai été, comme prévus, mais… ben ya eut un imprévu.

Le jeune homme resta perplexe.

_ Tu t'es fait avoir par les flics ?

_ Non c'est pas ça …

_Non, évidement, sinon ça aurait été écrit dans le journal… tu l'as déjà revendu ?

_ non, je ne l'ai pas revendu, ce tableau je le voulais pour ma collection personnelle.

_ Tu l'as abîmé et il est méconnaissable !

_ T'es fou ? Une œuvre d'art si sublime !

_bah alors qu'est ce que t'as fait ?

_ MONSIEUR MAXWELL !

Le patron du restaurant avait fait une apparition fracassant dans la salle de thé, les surprenant dans leur conversation. Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis que celui ci avait disparut, et il semblait sur le point de faire un infarctus.

_ VOUS N'ETES TOUJOURS PAS PRET ! COMMENT DOIS-JE VOUS FAIRE COMPRENDRE QUE VOUS ETES PROCHE DU RENVOIT ? EN QUELLE LANGUE DOIS-JE VOUS LE DIRE ????

_ Euh… Polonais vous pouvez ?

_ MONSIEUR MAXWELL !!!

Dans un éclat de rire, le jeune homme avait disparu dans les vestiaires. L'après midi commença. Le « mille et une nuits » était un restaurant chic, mais l'après midi, c'était un salon de thé très réputé. Les jeune filles de bonnes famille s'y donnaient rendez vous pour bavasser à leurs aises. Elles en profitaient bien sûr pour « observer » à leur guise les serveurs qui faisaient en grande partie la renommée de l'établissement. Ils étaient de plus, leur plus grand sujet de conversation. Quatre et Duo servaient ici depuis plusieurs années déjà et ils connaissaient la plupart des habituées. Tous deux s'étaient partagé les tables du salon de thé et servaient celles qui leur étaient attribués. Si l'un d'eux avait trop de clients, l'autre venait à son aide. C'est ainsi que cela ce passait depuis leur rencontre à l'arrivée de Duo. Quatre s'approcha de la table 12 pour prendre une commande, pensant à la discutions qu'ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de finir. Pourquoi Duo n'avait-t-il pas ce tableau ? Il imagina un tas de raison pour lesquelles l'œuvre aurait put lui échapper, mais aucune ne lui paraissait valable. Les jeunes filles qui étaient attablées étaient en grande discutions.

_ Tu as vu ? Il a changé d'uniforme ! C'est dommage qu'il ne vienne pas nous voir, on pourrait…

_ Vous avez choisi mesdemoiselles ? Les coupa-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ Un thé nature pour moi, demanda la première.

_ Et un au tilleul pour moi, déclara la seconde

_ Des petits gâteaux avec, s'il vous plait, reprit la première, déjà bien enrobée.

Quatre ne pu retenir un rictus moqueur.

_ Les petits gâteaux sont déconseillés, si vous voulez lui plaire. Pensa fortement Quatre connaissant les goûts exigeants de son ami.

La jeune fille qui se trouvait devant elle eut un sursaut et la regarda atterrée. La seconde, entièrement habillée de rose, se releva brusquement. « oups pensa le blond. J'l'ai pensé trop fort »

_ Ce ne sont pas vos oignons je pense Monsieur ! La beauté n'est pas extérieure, mais elle vient du cœur !

_ Excusez moi, déclara Quatre en se courbant devant les jeunes filles. Je ne le pensais pas.

_ Je me plaindrais à votre patron ! S'écria la première fille sans tenir compte de ses excuses

_ Comme il vous plaira.

Sur ce, le jeune homme claqua les talons et partit passer commande ailleurs, énervé. Mais pour qui elles se prenaient ? Duo n'était pas une bête de foire ! Si elles croyaient que leur statut et leur argent leur permettait de considérer les autres comme des animaux et des sous êtres, elles se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil. C'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'il entra en cuisine.

_ UN THE NATURE ET UN AUTRE AU TILLEUL ! AVEC GATEAUX !!!

Duo, accoudé à une table, s'approcha.

_ Ca ne va pas ?

_ TOUT VA TRES BIEN !

_ Y a un mec qui t'emmerde ? Gronda-t-il.

Le jeune Arabe se calma immédiatement et éclata de rire. Si quelqu'un était prêt à l'embêter, Duo réagissait au quart de tour. Il en avait déjà mit plusieurs KO parce qu'ils avaient eut le malheur de l'approcher de trop prêt.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, rien de grave. Juste une petite Donzelle qui prend des airs supérieurs.

Duo retrouva un sourire, qu'il trouva plutôt sadique. Il s'inquiéta. Qu'est ce qu'il allait encore faire ?

_ Laquelle ? Montre-moi ?

_ C'est rien Duo, …

_ Montre, montre, montre !!!

Quatre approcha son visage du Hublot de la porte de la cuisine. Il montra la table.

_ Le bonbon rose !

Duo grimaça.

_ Celle-là ?

_ Oui.

_… Oh oh oh ! Si tu veux bien, je vais m'occuper de ses demoiselles.

_ Mais Duo …

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle avait prit ?

_ Thé tilleul, mais …

_ JAQUES ! REMPLACE LE THE TILLEUL PAR UN THE PRUNEAUX ! TRES CONCENTRE SI POSSIBLE !

_ Pas de problème, s'écria le cuisinier.

_ Pruneaux ? S'étrangla l'arabe. Mais…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Un laxatif, ça lui fera pas de mal… sinon à sa dignité… elle risque de passer pas mal de temps dans nos toilettes ! Occupe toi plutôt de la table 2 à ma place ! Ils sont sympas, tu verras !

_ Mais… Mais, mais…

Duo réceptionna la commande du cuisinier sur un plateau, et sortit de la cuisine en reculant.

_Au fait, c'est toujours bon pour aller en boite ce soir ? demanda-t-il

_ Pas de problème ! On pourra finir notre conversation !

Duo s'approcha de la table d'un pas souple. Il soutenait le plateau d'argent d'une main, et avait positionné la seconde dans son dos. Les trois jeunes filles le virent arriver avec un grand sourire.

_ Il vient nous servir… chuchota la première.

_ J'ai dû trop choquer ce crétin ! Siffla la seconde.

Duo se reteint de lui envoyer son plateau dans le visage, mais il se dit que la voir courir aux toilettes serait bien plus amusant. D'une main gracieuse, il prit les tasses chacune leur tours et les posa devant leur destinataire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Et voilà ! Fanfaronna-t-il. Un thé nature pour cette belle demoiselle, et un autre aux pruneaux pour sa non moins somptueuse amie.

_ Thé pruneaux ? s'exclama le bonbon. Mais j'avais demandé …

_ Un thé tilleul ? Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai prit soin de changer votre commande. Le tilleul à des effets calmants, le saviez-vous ? C'est une plante qui pourrait vous endormir très facilement. Or il serait dommage de nous priver de votre présence, mademoiselle … ?

La jeune fille resta interdite devant le monologue de Duo et son sourire charmeur.

_… euh… Réléna. Réléna Peacekraft.

Duo se pencha et lui prit la main. Lentement, il la mena à ses lèvres et déposa un léger baiser sur les doigts tremblants.

_ C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Duo Maxwell… Pour vous servir !

Réléna eut un sourire niait et répondit, triomphante.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Heero sortit du magasin. Il avait passé plus de temps que prévu dans le magasin multimédia, mais il avait besoin d'un nouveau disc dur puissant pour son ordinateur et il ne voulait pas se tromper. Il souhaitait installer un nouveau programme lui permettant de simuler les sécurités dans une pièce, voir un bâtiment si le PC était assez puissant, et ce nouveau logiciel allait prendre de la place sur l'ordinateur. Beaucoup de place. Calmement, le japonais rangea ses courses dans le topcase de sa moto et rentra chez lui. Il installa le nouveau disk dur, mangea, et décida ensuite de passer chez Réléna. Il était plus de 21h00, et elle devait avoir fini ses cours depuis bien longtemps. S'il se rappelait bien, elle ne donnait pas de cours le lundi après midi. Un coup de pouce de son père lui avait valu d'avoir un emploi du temps plutôt clairsemé. Il prit donc la direction de l'appartement luxueux loué par la jeune fille, au nord de la ville, dans les quartiers chics. Il gara sa moto en bas du bâtiment, et monta les quelques marches du perron. Il frappa et un majordome vint lui ouvrir.

_ Bonsoir Monsieur Yui. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Très bien. Melle Peacekraft est-elle là ?

_ Oui, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit pas disposée à vous recevoir.

Heero fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, si elle était là ?

_ En effet Mademoiselle est revenue en fin d'après midi, mais elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle se plaignait de faiblesses. Et en effet, je l'ai trouvée bien pâle. Elle a pourtant refusé que je prévienne Monsieur Peacekraft ou un médecin.

Heero soupira. Elle était malade ?

_ Je vais quand même aller la voir. Je voudrais m'assurer qu'elle n'a rien de grave.

Le majordome s'inclina, le précéda dans une cage d'ascenseur et fit monter l'engin jusqu'à l'étage le plus haut, le 5ème, où un couloir ne donnait que sur une porte. En effet, l'appartement de Réléna prenait tout l'étage. C'était le plus luxueux, et le plus cher. Papa payait. Encore. Le jeune homme remercia le majordome qui redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour reprendre son poste de surveillance, et il s'approcha de la porte et sonna. Personne ne répondit. Heero commença à s'inquiéter. Il frappa à nouveau.

_ Réléna ? Tu es là ? C'est moi ! Heero. Ouvre.

Un fracas ce fit entendre de l'autre côté, un bruit d'eau, puis des pas se reprochant. Enfin, une clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur Réléna. La jeune fille était pale et transpirait abondamment.

_ Heero ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je passais juste te voir. Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

_ Je vais bien. Juste une petite…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

_ JE REVIENS ! S'écria-t-elle, avant de disparaître dans l'appartement, le laissant en plan sur le seuil de l'entré.

Heero fit un pas dans la pièce et fut surprit par l'odeur qui y régnait. C'était un parfum très fort, à la lavande, comme ce qu'on vaporisait souvent pour cacher les mauvaises odeurs. Il y eut un nouveau bruit d'eau, et Réléna sortit des toilettes, le visage tiré. Heero comprit tout. Elle avait « la courante ». Il retint un sourire en comprenant pourquoi elle avait refusé d'appeler un médecin. Elle tenait à sa dignité.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_Mais oui, répondit-elle énervée. Maintenant que tu m'as vu, tu peux repartir ? Nous nous verrons demain sans doute, au Lycée !

_ Bien sûr mon amour. J'espère que tu seras guérie. Repose-toi bien mon amour.

Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts, mis sa main à l'horizontale devant sa bouche et souffla dessus, comme pour faire voler le baiser jusqu'aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle sourit et le regarda refermer la porte derrière lui. Dès que ce fut fait, elle courut aux toilettes et s'y enferma à nouveau.

22h00. Dans la cuisine du restaurant, Duo raccrocha son tablier. Son service était fini. Il se changea, remettant ses vêtements de cuir, et attendit Quatre qui portait une dernière commande en salle. A son tour, il se changea, enfilant une tenue de soirée, c'est à dire un pantalon de lin blanc fendu sur le côté jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, et un top rouge sang de coton. Tout deux se dirigèrent sans un bruit vers le garage des employés et d'un commun accord, enfourchèrent leur moyen de locomotion. La moto noire pour le jeune homme, et une 125 cm3 immaculée pour le jeune arabe. Duo enfila son casque, et fit ronronner le moteur de Death. Un sourire en coin, il releva la visière du casque pour que son ami puisse entendre clairement ce qu'il allait dire.

_ Le dernier à la boite paye le verre de l'autre !

Sur ce, il démarra en trombe et disparut. Quatre resta interdit. Il se payait sa gueule ou quoi ? Avec des gestes précipités, il enfila son casque et prit le même chemin que lui.

Finalement, il était arrivé en premier. Sur le chemin, il avait croisé Duo qui revenait sur ses pas, une voiture de police à ses trousses. Il avait ri. Duo devait encore avoir dépassé les limitations de vitesse ! En ce moment, il devait leur faire faire le tour de la ville pour les semer. Il ne se fit pas de soucis pour lui. Il avait l'habitude, et les gardait à distance respectable de sa plaque minéralogique. Jamais encore ils n'avaient réussit à le rattraper. Quatre gara sa moto et entra dans la boite, « le jardin d'Eden » pour réserver une table, en attendant son verre.

Duo s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Il l'aurait bien grillé, mais des voitures traversaient le carrefour, et même s'il aimait bien transgresser les règles, il n'était pas fou et ne tenait pas à mourir écrasé par une voiture ! Quatre devrait attendre son verre quelques minutes de plus. Il était à la sortie des quartiers chics, mais cela faisait maintenant bien 5 minutes qu'il avait distancé les policiers. Duo les plaint. Ils devaient en avoir marre de lui courir toujours après. Il était près à parier que c'était toujours la même voiture et les mêmes agents qui le coursaient sans arrêt. Un crissement de frein le sortit de ses réflexions joyeuses, et une moto s'arrêta juste à côté de lui, d'une roue avant provoquée par le freinage brusque. Nullement affecté, Duo se redressa et regarda le nouvel arrivant. C'était la moto qui s'était écarté dans l'après midi pour le laisser passer, alors qu'il roulait une fois de plus au dessus des limitations de vitesse pour essayer de rattraper son retard. Le conducteur se redressa à son tour et se tourna vers lui.

_ Belle roue avant ! Déclara Duo.

_ Je n'avais pas vu le feu, s'excusa son interlocuteur.

_ Pas grave, tant qu'ya pas de dégâts sur ma bécane, ya pas de problème ! Mais tu devais être plutôt dans la lune pour pas le voir ce feu, il est au bout d'une rue droite !

_ J'ai pas fait gaffe.

_ Evite de recommencer trop souvent, ça serait dommage de bousiller une si belle moto ! Si tu veux t'en débarrasser, file la moi ! Déclara le natté en observant la moto de plus près.

Il remarqua que la moto n'était pas exactement comme il s'en souvenait. Elle était bleu métallique, avec des ailes blanches peintes sur les flancs. Il ne pu voir le visage du garçon qui lui faisait face, mais il pu deviner son horreur au ton qu'il employa.

_ T'ES FOU ? Vendre Wing ? Jamais !

Duo se mit à rire.

_ On dirait que tu y tiens autant que moi à ton bijou ! Tant mieux ! C'est exactement le même modèle que la mienne. Tu l'as acheté récemment ?

_ Ya deux ans. A sa sortie en fait. J'ai flashé. Le coup de foudre.

_ Je vois. Moi c'est pareil.

_ Les flammes, tu les a fait peindre après ?

_ ouais, je les ai faite moi même.

_ Bravo. Elles sont très réussies.

_ Merci. Tes ailes ne sont pas mal non plus.

_ Elles font ma fierté.

Le feu passa au vert. Les deux pilotes firent ronronner leur engin.

_ J'espère qu'elles te permettront de t'envoler.

_ Peut être à plus.

_ Possible. Au fait, Wing, c'est un joli nom ! Moi, c'est Death…

Et dans un crissement, il s'éloigna. Duo retrouva son ami à l'intérieur de la boite quelques minutes après. Il était en grande conversation avec le barman. D'une tape dans le dos, il le prévint de sa présence et tous deux s'éloignèrent avec leur commande. A peine assis, le jeune Homme attaqua la discussion.

_ Alors ! Ce tableau !

Duo aurait pu parier que cela l'avait tracassé le reste de la journée. Lui aurait préféré qu'il oublie.

_ J'attends ! Déclara-t-il, impatient.

_ Et bien, comment dire …

_ C'est simple ! Soit tu me dis je l'ai, soit tu me dis je l'ai pas ! Et avec cette dernière réponse, j'exige une explication détaillée !

_ … Je l'ai pas !

_…

_ Mais c'est pas de ma faute, se défendit-il. Je te jure! Y'avait un voleur et il a volé le tableau à ma place ! Il avait pas le droit d'abord ! Il m'a prit mon tableau et …

_ Si je comprends bien, il t'a devancé !

_… Oui ! Déclara Duo, tout penaud.

_ Et t'as rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher ?

_ Non !

_ Tu l'as vu au musée ?

_… De loin…

Quatre trouva le ton employé par le garçon ainsi que son hésitation plutôt louche. Il décida d'approfondir.

_ Il était beaux ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

_… Si tu savais ! Un vrai dieu grecque… bien qu'il était plutôt d'origine japonaise…

Quatre le regarda un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Duo ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il venait de se trahir, trop occupé à revoir ce mystérieux voleur en pensées. Il avait la tête posée sur les paumes de ses mains, et les yeux perdus dans le vague. De plus, ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire béat. Avec horreur, il sembla soudain comprendre se qu'il venait de dire.

_ Je … C'est pas ce que je voulais dire … Enfin, il… il… je parlais du tableau…

_ Un dieu grecque hein ?

_…

_ Et ce tableau alors ? Je ne vois toujours pas comment tu as pu le laisser filer ! Tu m'as rabâché les oreilles avec pendant au moins trois mois avant qu'il ne soit exposé !

Duo eut soudain un air grave.

_ Je … je l'ai pris !

Le jeune arabe crut qu'il allait exploser. Il l'avait ou il l'avait pas ce putain de tableau ? Il se força à garder son calme, et écouta la fin de la phrase de son ami.

_ Je ne parle pas du tableau…..

Quatre arrêta son mouvement pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. La paille qu'elle tenait serrée entre ses lèvres laissa retomber le liquide alcoolisé dans son verre.

_ Tu pourrais t'expliquer mieux ? demanda-t-il. Tes paroles prêtent à confusion.

Duo reposa son verre sur la table et regarda ailleurs.

_ Le voleur… Je l'ai pris.

_…

_…

_… Pris… dans le sens que je crois ?

_…

_ … Et il s'est laissé faire ?

_…

_… Tu l'as … forcé ?

_ NON ! Enfin, si… un petit peu….

_… un petit peu…

_…

_ Merde DUO !!! Comment t'as pu faire ça ?

Duo soupira et eut un air triste.

_ J'étais en crise.

_ QUOI ?

_ Les soirs ou je vais voler, je suis très souvent dans cet état. Ca me permet de faire ce boulôt sans sourciller. Sans trembler.

Quatre eut un air las.

_ C'est dangereux Duo … Promet moi de ne pas recommencer. Je m'inquiète.

Duo acquiesça.

_ Il en valait la peine au moins ? Demanda Doucement Quatre.

Duo retomba dans ses pensées.

_ Crois moi, ce n'était pas n'importe qui !

_ Et je suppose que tu lui as laissé le tableau en compensation !

_… Peut être bien …

Quatre soupira. Il savait depuis longtemps que Duo volait des œuvres d'art, et depuis encore plus longtemps qu'il était homosexuel. Elle avait tout accepté de lui. Et n'était pas prêt à le regretter. Mais il lui arrivait d'avoir peur pour lui. Les actions de Duo n'avaient pas toutes son accord, mais elle ne pouvait jamais le blasphémer et si jamais il se faisait prendre, il s'en voudrait énormément. Même s'il ne pouvait pas y changer grand chose. C'était ça le caractère de Duo. Quatre ne pouvait que s'inquiéter et essayer de le materner le plus possible.

_ Tu es sur qu'il est bien rentré chez lui après ?

_ Je l'ai vu sortir du musée un peu plus tard. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller trop mal.

_ Duo, promet moi que si tu le revois, tu iras t'excuser auprès de lui.

_…

_ Duo !

_ Promis !

Soulagé, le jeune homme soupira. Il le ferait si l'occasion se présentait. Il voyait dans ses yeux un désir de revoir cet homme, même si Duo ne se l'avouait pas entièrement. Il allait au devant de graves ennuis. Des ennuis de cœur, et une fois de plus, il ne pouvait rien y faire, sauf lui faire oublier pour un moment.

_ Bien ! Maintenant, fais-moi danser !

Et d'un même pas, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

Et voila un chapitre. Je posterais très bientôt le début d'une seconde fic que j'avais commencé auparavant. Elle s'apellera Top Model ou quelque chose dans le genre, je n'ai pas le nom exact. Je vous préviens tout de suite que je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrais mettre en ligne la suite de ces fics. Je le ferais le plus vite possible mais s'il vous plait soyez patient, mes 2 prochains mois seront très occupés par les concours.

Merci encore a tous ceux qui lisent. Bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Inessya Yui.


	4. Chapter 4: Obsessions

Disclamer : même après presque deux ans d'absence ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, j'ai tout essayé mais non ça ne marche pas.

Genre : Yaoi. Toujours pas de lemon dans ce chapitre. Je me contente de développer l'histoire

Couples :1+2, c'est incontournable chez moi, tout comme le 3+4

Baratin de l'auteur : PARDON A TOUS ! Je voudrais sincèrement m'excuser de cette très longue absence bien que ce ne soit qu'un euphémisme j'en ai peur, puisque cela va presque faire 2 ans que j'ai délaissé mes fics et les lecteurs. Pas d'excuse valable sinon une baisse de temps et d'intérêt mais tout est possible, puisque me revoilà. Je voudrais remercier Dylvie qui même si elle ne le sait pas a fortement contribué à ma reprise en main puisque c'est en voyant qu'elle avait ajouté cette histoire dans ses favoris que l'envie de continuer m'est venue.

Voila. Alors quoi de nouveau depuis 2 ans me direz-vous ? Pas grand-chose au niveau de ma vie mais tout le monde s'en fiche. A part ca, j'ai déjà mis à jour le chapitre précédent qui contenait quelques fautes d'orthographe et une légère féminisation de Quatre, puisque le « elle » revenait régulièrement à la place du « il ». Voici maintenant le chapitre suivant. Je n'en dirais pas plus et j'arrête avec mon baratin, bonne lecture à tous.

PS : je n'ai toujours personne pour me corriger, faites pas gaffe aux fautes.

PS2 : On est le 2 janvier 2009, BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!

Enfin, si vous avez des idées, des remarques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

**VOLEURS **

**Chapitre 4 : Obsessions.**

Et d'un même pas, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse…

Heero se réveilla en sursaut. Son lit était défait, sa couverture était par terre, ses draps trempés. Son cœur battait la chamade et il était couvert de sueur. C'était déjà la troisième fois cette nuit. La troisième fois qu'il se réveillait après avoir rêvé du musée. Ou plutôt cauchemardé. Il avait pensé pouvoir oublier ce qui s'était passé, et il y était même presque arrivé pendant ses cours. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que cela s'était produit. Mais il n'avait pas passé une nuit correcte depuis. Le souvenir de ses mains sur son corps, de sa langue contre la sienne, de son sexe… Heero eut une montée d'angoisse et il se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il fallait qu'il arrête. Il fallait qu'il oublie ! Tout ! Une larme de rage perla à ses yeux. Le japonais se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol contre le battant de la porte et laissa sortir toute trace de son amertume. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin assis sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain, transit de froid, et courbaturé d'avoir dormi par terre. Il regarda le cadran de sa montre et se redressa brusquement. 7h55. Ses cours commençaient dans cinq minutes ! D'un bond, il se redressa et courut dans sa chambre. Il enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous les mains, attrapa son manteau, ses clefs et prit le chemin du lycée, en catastrophe. Mais il semblait que tout était contre lui. Les feux semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à passer au rouge à son approche. Après en avoir griller trois, il fut bien obligé de s'arrêter pour le quatrième, juste devant l'école. 8h03. Il avait fait fort ! Même un champion de formule un n'aurait pas pu faire mieux ! D'impatience, il pianota sur le guidon et jeta des coups d'œil rapide alentour. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Une longue chevelure châtain lâchée, un corps fin… et une jupe ! C'était une femme. Il resta un long moment à détailler la jeune fille qui déambulait sur le trottoir près de lui. Ses longs cheveux… Il avait réellement crut que c'était lui. « Duo Maxwell, pour vous servir… » Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête et semblaient ne pas pouvoir en sortir. Un coup de klaxon résonna derrière lui. Le feu était passé au vert. Il démarra en trombe et entra dans le parking du lycée à la même allure. Sa moto garée, il arriva à temps pour rattraper ses élèves avant qu'ils ne partent et les fit rentrer en classe dans des gémissements de tristesse. Ils avaient tous espéré qu'il soit absent. Ce n'est qu'a cet instant que le japonais remarqua qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ses cours ! Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié de les prendre en partant de chez lui. Tant pis. Il ferait sans. Heero détailla ses élèves. Ils avaient la mine morose des personnes auquel un rêve échappe.

_ Désolé pour mon retard, la panne de réveil, ça n'arrive pas qu'aux élèves !

Quelques uns des étudiants esquissèrent un sourire à sa blague, mais sans plus. Où vas-t-on pensa Heero, si je me met a faire des blagues, c'est que ça va vraiment mal ! » Il ne fut apparemment pas le seul a penser cela, car plusieurs des élèves tirèrent une tête de trois mètres de long, voulant signifier « il a blagué ? Il est malade ou quoi ? »

_ Bien. Maintenant, prenez vos livres à la page 32. Lisez le texte et répondez aux questions suivantes. 1- Qu'a voulut exprimer l'auteur en écrivant ces lignes. 2- Quels sont les moyens qu'il utilise pour rendre son texte satirique, et enfin, 3- Prouvez que cet extrait est une scène d'exposition. Vous avez quinze minutes !

Sous les grognements sourds, Heero s'assis à son bureau est ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit tout aussi tôt. L'image qui s'était imprimé sur la rétine de ses yeux ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Encore lui. La gorge nouée, il regarda sa classe. Une élève levait la main.

_ Oui, demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

_ J'ai pas mon livre monsieur…

_ Moi non plus ! Déclara une jeune fille à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Monsieur, moi non plus !

Heero soupira. Il aurait du s'en douter. D'un geste, il prit le livre des élèves assis à la table devant son bureau et se tourna vers le tableau. Avec des gestes rapides, il commença à recopier le texte.

« Eiri était très apprécié. Ses camarades faisaient souvent tout pour être à ses côtés, et il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes filles de son age, bien qu'il ne chercha pas à en profiter. Il avait un ami d'enfance nommé Ren. Au village, on disait qu'on ne pouvait voir l'un sans trouver l'autre à ses côtés. Leur amitié durait depuis 15 ans déjà. Mais cela n'allait plus durer longtemps. Ren s'était mariée à une jeune femme qu'il trouvait magnifique. Malheureusement, celle-ci était amoureuse d'un autre. Eiri. Jaloux du jeune homme, Ren essaya plusieurs fois de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Cela ne servit pas à grand chose. Amoureuse folle, la jeune épouse utilisa tous les stratagèmes pour voir Eiri, ne serait-ce que de loin. Le jeune homme n'avait nullement l'intention de voler la femme de son meilleur ami. A vrai dire, il n'était même pas conscient des sentiments de la jeune fille à son égard. Tel était son caractère. Mais décidé à récupérer l'élue de son cœur, Ren se résolut à utiliser les grands moyens. Il dénonça anonymement Eiri comme pratiquant la sorcellerie. Le jeune homme se fit prendre le lendemain sur la place du village. A peine cette action fut-elle achevée, que Ren regrettait déjà ses actes. Comment avait-il pu faire cela à son meilleur ami ? Mais il était déjà trop tard. Eiri reposait déjà, ses beaux yeux clos, ses longs cheveux voletant encore dans la brise. Beaucoup le regrettèrent… »

Heero ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il écrivait. Il avait la tête ailleurs. « Ses beaux yeux clos ». Duo les avait améthyste. Parfois violets clairs, parfois plus foncés,… parfois rouges… « Ses longs cheveux voletaient encore » Il ne les avait pas beaucoup touchés, mais le peu qu'ils s'étaient baladés sur son corps, Heero avait pu deviner leur douceur. Duo devait en prendre soin comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'était le cas de le dire !!!

_ Monsieur ?

Heero se retourna sur un élève.

_ Oui ?

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez écrit après … le jeune homme se fit…

Heero se retourna à nouveau vers le tableau et relit sa phrase à voix haute.

_Le jeune homme se fit Pren…… PENDRE ! Le jeune homme se fit pendre ! Excusez-moi !

Il corrigea rapidement. Mais à quoi pensait-il donc pour écrire des choses si pleines de sous entendus au tableau ????

Heero sortit de ses deux heures de cour complètement exténué. Et pourtant, il n'était pas près d'avoir fini sa journée, puisque c'était la plus chargée de la semaine ! Le jeudi était toujours un enfer ! Il rejoignait Trowa dans la salle des profs pour la pause de 10h00 quand son téléphone sonna.

_ Allo ?

_ Heero, mon chéri ?

_ Réléna ?

_ Je suis désolé mon amour, mais je pense qu'il va falloir reporter notre rendez vous amoureux de demain soir !

_… Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas mieux ?

_ Non. Je crois que je me suis chopé une grippe ou quelque chose dans le même genre…

Heero soupira. Cela faisait depuis mardi qu'elle n'assurait pas ses cours.

_ Tu as été voir un médecin ?

_ Oui, il m'a conseillé le lit jusqu'à dimanche.

_ Bien. Alors nous n'avons qu'à reporter notre dîner à…

_ Vendredi prochain ?

_ Non. Disons plutôt celui d'encore après. Vendredi je mange avec Trowa

Le japonais entendit Réléna souffler dans le combiner. Il pouvait deviner la moue boudeuse qu'elle devait avoir en ce moment.

_ Bien ! Soupira-t-elle. Si tu préfères passer ta soirée avec Trowa plutôt qu'avec moi, alors tant pis. D'accord pour dans deux semaines !

_ Voyons Réléna, ne soit pas jalouse ! Je ne le vois pas beaucoup en dehors des cours et ca me fait pourtant beaucoup de bien de le voir, ca me permet de décompresser !

_Je sais Heero. Je sais.

_ Aller, recouche toi et prend du repos. Ne t'occupe de rien et…

_Le restaurant ! Tu feras les réservations ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

_ Il s'appelle les milles et une nuits ! C'est sur la grande rue de…

_ Je le connais, je passe souvent devant. Je ferais les réservations. Vas dormir un peu maintenant ! Je passerais te voir samedi dans la journée !

_ Non, je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Je ne veux pas te refiler cette saloperie !

_ Comme tu veux. Je t'appellerais au moins !

_ D'accord. A plus tard Heero. Je t'aime.

_ Au revoir Réléna. Je t'embrasse.

Il raccrocha et entra dans la salle des professeurs avec une mine plutôt déçue. Trowa le remarqua automatiquement. Il sirotait un café et avait une pile de copie devant lui.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Heero ?

_ Rien de grave. Réléna vient juste de repousser la date de notre rendez vous. Je suis un peu déçu, c'est tout …

Le jeune homme eut une mine peinée que le japonais ne sembla pas remarquer. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle blessait Heero. Et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Seulement, il pensait que le japonais avait le droit d'être heureux, comme les autres, malgré son enfance. Peut être même plus que les autres. Il ne cherchait que son bonheur. Quand il avait décidé de quitter sa région natale, Trowa l'avait suivi sans même demander où il contait aller. Si Heero était heureux avec Réléna, tant mieux. Il voulait juste revoir ces éclats de joie dans ses yeux cobalt, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils semblaient éteints …

_ Elle…

_ Réléna est malade. Je m'inquiète un peu, mais apparemment, elle est bientôt guérie.

Trowa expira doucement et tenta de se détendre. Se rappeler le passé l'avait crispé à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer.

_ Tant mieux alors. Au fait, demain il y a Star Wars au cinéma. Ca me faisait chier d'y aller tout seule, mais vu que Réléna a décommandé, tu es libre ? Tu viens avec moi ?

Heero sourit. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une rediffusion de cette trilogie au cinéma, Trowa y allait.

_ Okay. Je viens te prendre à quelle heure ?

_ 20h00

_ Alors c'est d'accord.

La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours sonna. Dans un grognement plaintif, tous les professeurs se levèrent et regagnèrent leur classe. Qui aurait pu croire que les professeurs étaient aussi motivés que leurs élèves pour aller travailler ?

Duo se réveilla avec le téléphone. Il se redressa et gémit doucement. Sa tête le lançait douloureusement. Il avait bu un peu trop la veille apparemment. D'un pas traînant, il alla décrocher.

_ Oui….

_ Duo ? C'est Aderian.

A ces paroles, Duo fut entièrement réveillé.

_Enfin ! Ca fait trois plombes que j'attends ton coup de fil !

_ Désolé Duo, mais ce salaud c'était vachement bien démerdé pour pas qu'on le retrouve.

_ Et ?

_ L'un de nos indic' l'a repéré hier soir. J'ai appelé mais tu n'étais pas là.

_ Et ?

_ Ce cher revendeur est à mes côtés. Il est pas près de se tirer ! Tu veux lui dire bonjour ?

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres et une flamme rouge apparut dans ses yeux.

_ Avec joie !

Il y eut un moment de silence et une voix fluette et hésitant se fit entendre dans le combiné. Duo répondit d'une voix doucereuse.

_ A.. Allo ?

_ Mon cher Loroni ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Tu m'as manqué ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

_ Euh… B.. Bien !

_ Tant mieux ! Et ta famille ! Tes enfants ! Lara et Justine je crois ! C'est ça ?

_ Oui !… E … elles vont bien !

_ C'est bien alors !

_ Ecoute Duo ! Pour ton argent je….

_ Je suppose que tu vas bientôt me l'apporter !

_ Bien sur !

_ Ou alors, tu me rend la statuette que j'ai volé, et je trouverais un nouvel acheteur. Mais je crois savoir de source sûre que tu l'as déjà revendue.

_ Je … Je… Je vais me débrouiller !

_Tout est parfait alors ! Il serait dommage qu'il arrive un accident à tes peux petites filles ! Elles sont si mignonnes à la sortie de l'école !

_ Duo ! Tu … Tu l'auras ton argent ! Bientôt !

_ Voyons, rien ne presse ! Prend ton temps ! Nous sommes entre amis n'est ce pas ?

_ Une semaine ! Laisse-moi juste une semaine et je l'aurais !

_ Tu as cinq jours Loroni ! Tu m'as bien entendu ? Cinq jours ! Pas un de plus !

Duo raccrocha brutalement. Son sourire s'agrandit. Un jappement se fit entendre derrière lui. Duo entra dans le salon où un superbe malinois attendait. Il tenait dans sa gueule une laisse noire et avança vers Duo d'un pas souple comme pour lui tendre la laisse.

_ Et bien Umraho ! Qu'en penses-tu ? C'est une journée qui commence bien non ?

Le malinois lui répondit par un aboiement bref. Les yeux de Duo redevinrent violet clair et il se jeta sur le chien pour jouer avec lui, le caressant et le taquinant. Enfin, après un quart d'heure de jeux, il se redressa, enfila un jogging, attacha le chien et partit courir en ville.

Heero se gara devant une petite maison bien entretenue vers 19h45. La maison comportait deux étages, un jardin avec terrasse et balancelle. Le japonais gara sa moto dans l'allée et toqua à la porte. Un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre et Trowa ouvrit la porte. Il portait pour unique vêtement une serviette autour des hanches et de l'eau goutait encore sur sont torse. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et il portait trois chats. L'un dans ses bras, les deux autres sur chaque épaule.

_ Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? demanda Heero, un sourire en coin.

_ Presque répondit le jeune homme en lui fourrant un chat entre les mains. Tiens Taniel un moment, que je nettoie ses bêtises !

_ Il a encore frappé ?

_ Il vient de renverser la cafetière sur le sol !

Heero sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, tout en caressant le gouttière, qui ronronnait de plaisir.

_ Vas finir de te préparer, je vais m'occuper du café.

Trowa passa dans le salon, posa délicatement les deux chats qui s'étaient postés sur son épaule sur le divan et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Heero l'entendit monter à l'étage. Il passa dans la cuisine et vit la catastrophe. Il y avait du café partout. Soupirant, il posa Taniel sur le plan de travail et entreprit de passer l'éponge.

Quand Trowa redescendit, enfin prêt, Heero était dans la cuisine et buvait une tasse de ce qu'il restait de café. Il avait Taniel sur les genoux et le caressait d'une main douce. Heureux, le chat ronronnait de bien être. L'entendant arriver, Heero se retourna. Son collègue portait Une légère chemise blanche ouverte qui lassait voir ses clavicules et sa peau pale, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir qui mettait ses longues jambes et son fessier en valeur.

_Tu comptes draguer ce soir ? demanda le japonais, haussant un sourcil.

Trowa eut un petit sourire.

_ On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. Imagine que je croise mon âme sœur ce soir ?

Heero eut un sourire en coin mais ne dit rien. Ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien que les chats puissent renverser. Heero remonta sur sa moto et la démarra pendant que Trowa refermait la maison. Il mit son casque et en tendit un autre au jeune homme qui le prit et l'enfila. D'un mouvement souple, il enfourcha l'engin juste derrière le japonais. Ils arrivèrent au cinéma quelques minutes après. Heero déposa Français juste devant l'entrée pour qu'il réserve les places, et partit garer sa moto dans un endroit plus sûr. Il ne souhaitait pas la laisser dans le parking, aux regards des autres conducteurs et à la portée de tous les petits voyous qui traînaient dans les parages. Il partit donc plus loin, là ou il savait qu'il y aurait un abri, 200 mètres plus loin. Quand il y arriva, il fut surprit d'y voir la moto noire qu'il commençait maintenant à bien connaitre. Heero vit le jeune conducteur sortir sa moto, et s'apprêter à fermer la porte du « garage ». Il s'arrêta à ses côtés, faisant sursauter le conducteur.

_ Salut !

_ Salut.

_ Tu met ta moto la dedans ?

_ Oui, je vais au cinéma, mais je n'aime pas la laisser là bas.

_ Ouais, je te comprends, je fais pareil. Tu vas voir quoi ?

_ Star Wars, ils font une…

_ Ouais, je sais je viens d'en sortir. Ce film est toujours aussi génial !

Heero acquiesça et gara sa moto.

_ Tu veux que je te ramène au ciné ? Je vais chercher quelqu'un là-bas. Je peux te déposer en même temps !

Heero acquiesça et monta derrière le jeune homme et se cola à lui. Lorsque le conducteur de la moto bleu se serra contre lui, Duo sentit avec horreur une agréable chaleur lui parcourir le dos et remonter peu à peu. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? S'il se mettait à fantasmer sur des inconnus, ça devenait grave ! Bon, okay, ce n'était pas le premier. Mais là, il n'avait même pas vu son visage ! Il était toujours caché par un casque de moto. La voie calme de son passager le ramena à la réalité.

_ Ca fait bizarre de ne pas conduire.

Duo rit doucement. C'était un rire doux et cristallin.

_ Je veux bien te croire !

En entrant dans le cinéma, Trowa soupira. Il était bondé. Il se mit dans la queue pour prendre les places, puis se décala sur le côté des files d'attente pour ne pas gêner. Le film commençait dans 10 minutes, et Heero ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Ils avaient l'habitude de fonctionner ainsi. Le japonais le déposait et allait garer la moto pendant qu'il prenait les places, puis ils se retrouvaient toujours au même endroit, près de l'entrée. Le Français avait bien sa moto, mais pour aller au cinéma c'était plutôt une perte de temps, d'essence et d'argent de l'emprunter. Trowa se tourna vers les écrans où des bandes annonce des prochains films passaient en boucle. Il eut juste le temps de voir un jeune homme se diriger vers lui, en train de lire un programme de cinéma, avant que celui-ci ne lui rentre dedans.

_ Oh ! Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Trowa le détailla. Il était de taille moyenne, de beaux cheveux blonds ondulés qui tombaient sur sa nuque, des yeux bleu très pâles. Il lui sourit.

_ Ce n'est pas grave !

Le jeune homme loucha sur les tickets qu'il tenait à la main.

_ Vous allez voir Star Wars ?

_ Oui…

_ Il est génial s'exclama-t-il. Je sors de la séance précédente, et je ne suis pas déçu !

Trowa se mit à rire.

_ A vrai dire, je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai vu ce film. Mais je l'aime tellement que je ne loupe jamais une rediffusion !

_ Un second fan de La trilogie ! S'enthousiasma le blond.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et une moto noire brillante s'arrêta sur la place devant le cinéma. Le blond observa la moto, et s'excusa.

_ Je suis désolé, je vais devoir y aller. Mon chauffeur est arrivé !

Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent et se séparèrent.

Heero descendit de la moto.

_ Merci de m'avoir amené !

_ Mais y a pas de quoi, s'exclama le pilote. Au plaisir de recommencer !

Il releva la visière de son casque pour saluer son passager. Heero en fut abasourdit. Ses Yeux ! Ils étaient violets !!! Son interlocuteur n'avait pas remarqué son trouble. Pourtant… cette couleur … Duo avait les mêmes yeux ! Ce ton, si envoûtant, si attirant …

_ Je… Je… peut-être à bientôt… souffla le japonais.

Il se retourna vers le cinéma. Trowa devait l'attendre. Pourtant, son esprit restait tourné vers le jeune homme. « Reprend toi, pensa-t-il. Tu es tellement obsédé que tu le vois partout ! Tout ça ne te mènera nul part ! Oublie-le… »

Duo regarda l'inconnu s'éloigner, pendant que Quatre enfilait ses gants et s'apprêtait à monter derrière lui. C'est alors qu'il le vit enlever son casque. Dessous, ses cheveux en bataille étaient noirs de geais, rebelles.

_ Lui !!!

_ Tu as dit quelque chose ??? Demanda son nouveau passager.

_ Je.. Il… Non, rien.

C'était n'importe quoi ! Ce mec hantait non seulement ses nuits, mais aussi ses journées, maintenant ! Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Il avait l'impression de le voir à chaque coin de rue. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait absolument pas être certain que c'était bien lui. Le jeune homme était bien trop loin, et qui plus est, il ne l'avait vu que de dos ! Décidé à se le sortir de la tête, il démarra en trombe.

La lumière du cinéma se ralluma. Trowa avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, et c'était pourtant rare chez lui ! Heero, lui semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées. Durant tout le film, il n'avait cessé de penser à Duo. Duo, Duo, Et encore Duo. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête ? Qu'avait il de spécial ? La réponse s'imposa à son esprit. Ce qu'il avait fait pour le marquer comme ça ? C'était simple. Il l'avait forcé à coucher avec lui. Heero porta la main à sa bouche.

_ Heero, ça ne va pas ? demanda Trowa inquiet.

_ Ce n'est rien, je … ne t'inquiète pas.

_ …

Heero les ramena chez le français en moto. Le trajet fut silencieux, rapide. Arrivés devant la maison, il s'arrêta.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de rentrer ?

_ Un café, je veux bien, si Taniel en a laissé un peu dans la cafetière…

Trowa sourit à la marque d'humour et le précéda dans la cuisine. Il leur servi une tasse du liquide à chacun et ils s'assirent à la table du salon. Heero était resté muré dans son silence, aussi, le brun commença à se poser des questions. Il soupiran reposa sa tasse de café et regarda la japonais droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

Heero le regarda avec un air perdu

_Aller raconte !

_ Hn …

_Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

_Rien…

_…

_C'est juste qu'en se moment, je suis en peu préoccupé. J'ai les idées qui s'embrouillent, je ne sais pas trop comment me dépatouiller, de tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose j'ai juste besoin de temps pour démêler les fils de mes pensées…

_ Pas grand chose ? Ca doit faire une bonne semaine que ça te tracasse ! Depuis lundi, tu es comme ça !

Heero soupira, mais resta silencieux.

_ Tu es sur que je ne peu rien faire ? Ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit quelque chose ?

Heero sourit.

_ Non. Sauf me servir une autre tasse de café !

_ Ouais ! Ca je peux faire !

Heero le regarda verser le café dans sa tasse. « Non, Trowa, décidément je ne peux rien te dire. Tu te ferais encore trop de soucis pour moi. Tu as toujours été derrière moi, pour me guider et me soutenir dans les moments les plus difficiles. Mais pas cette fois. Aujourd'hui, tu ne peux rien … C'est à moi de régler ce problème » Ils burent leurs tasses en riants et parlant comme d'habitude, puis Heero rentra chez lui. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de tout ça. Il ne réussissait pas à se sortir cet homme de la tête, ressassait tout ce qui c'était passé, et en plus de ça, il inquiétait son meilleur ami. Le bouquet. Il se coucha en soupirant, et décontractant ses muscles. Son réveil indiquait 1h00 du matin. Il se retourna plusieurs fois. 2h00 du matin. Heero se releva. Il avait trouvé un moyen. S'il réussissait à le retrouver, à lui parler et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il réussirait à l'oublier. Oui, c'était ça la solution. Vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, le japonais alluma mon ordinateur. Il avait installé le nouveau disc dur qu'il avait acheté la semaine passée, mais le logiciel de repérage attendrait. Au lieu de cela, il installa une autre fonction. Recherche. Quand ce fut fait, il tenta d'accéder aux dossiers de la police et sourit de satisfaction quand la barrière de protection des officiers de l'ordre s'effaça pour le laisser naviguer tranquillement et farfouiller dans leurs dossiers. Il recherchait quelqu'un. Lentement, Heero remplit un formulaire de recherche.

Nom : Maxwell

Prénom : Duo

Age : ?

Profession : ?

Heero se demanda si « voleur d'œuvres d'art » était une profession.

Signes particuliers :

Le japonais ferma les yeux. Lors de leur « rencontre », il n'avait vu aucun tatouage, aucun piercing sur le corps musclé du jeune homme.

Signes particuliers : Yeux violets.

Il lança la recherche. Rien. Nada. Que Dalle. Rien ne correspondait à sa description. Il essaya de changer quelques paramètres, enleva le nom (après tout, qu'est ce qui lui disait qu'il lui avait dit son vrai prénom ?) mais rien. Il soupira. Après tout, il ne s'était peut être jamais fait prendre par la police. Il changea de méthode et de site. Peut être y aurait-il autre chose à la mairie. Il recommença mais n'eut pas plus de résultat. Ses essais étaient voués à l'échec. Le jeune homme passa la nuit à ses recherches, sans rien trouver. A croire que cet homme était un mirage, le fruit de son imagination. Il était un inconnu. Un fantôme, un esprit venu le hanter.

A suivre …

Voila un bon petit chapitre, pas si petit que ca d'ailleurs ^^ j'avais oublié combien ca demandait de travail mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Le chapitre suivant est déjà bien formé dans ma petite tête regorgeant d'imagination mais il faudra surement attendre la fin de la semaine prochaine pour l'avoir, partiels obligent…

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et idées. Enfin postez vos reviews, je vous assure que c'est cela qui motive le plus un auteur ! Savoir que la suite de sa fic est attendue, que des gens aiment ce qu'on écrit est la chose la plus agréable et la plus motivante qu'il puisse être.

Alors à la semaine prochaine tout le monde !

Inessia Yui


End file.
